


I Need To See You

by czechTexan



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechTexan/pseuds/czechTexan
Summary: A missing vignette in between 3x07 and 3x08. Villanelle calls Eve to arrange their dance hall meet up.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I Need To See You

Eve doesn't know quite why, but she's left with a feeling of anticipation after she steps out of that train station in Scotland. 

For days she's felt giddy with excitement. Like a child waiting on Christmas morning. She finds herself bouncing with excess energy in the middle of doing more menial tasks at work; walking with an extra pep in her step down the side walk on her routine grocery runs. 

She doesn't know when. She doesn't know how, but she will see Villanelle again soon. Just the thought of them being in the same city again after so long makes her nerves buzz with excitement. It's like Niko cutting ties with her put so much into focus that she's tried to sweep under the rug. Some of it related to Villanelle, and some not. But without the safety of her marriage to cling to, she's found herself forced to confront so many uncomfortable, or simply unexpected, truths. 

Biggest of which is that she knows, completely and absolutely, that what she feels for the assassin goes far deeper than professional obsession. If she's being honest with herself, and she's trying to since everything, since Niko, since Dasha, it always had.

What a grand cosmic joke that someone who prided herself on being able to prod into the minds of killers should be the last to understand herself. 

She makes a habit of keeping her phone with her at all times, checking it incessantly for missed calls and messages. Far more than she did with Niko. 

One afternoon she's in the shower when the familiar buzzing of the vibrate function grabs her attention. The razor is sharp against her leg and she's muttering out curses while trying to scramble to keep from slipping in the shower; another casualty to bathroom accident statistics.

"Hello?" She finally answers after fumbling for the phone with soapy hands. Blood still trickles down her right calf and races down the drain, mingling with the water. 

There's no answer on the other side, only the sound of breathing. Eve can practically feel Villanelle's anxiety from across the phone line; can hear the loudness of her thoughts. 

"Villanelle? Is that you?"

Eve is standing dripping wet and naked in her bathroom, but that doesn't seem to matter now that Villanelle is on the phone. 

It always comes down to Villanelle.

"Eve?" Villanelle asks as if she's surprised to hear her voice even though she called Eve in the first place. This Villanelle is so unlike the one Eve is accustomed to. She feels off kilter and tentative. There's little of the usual bravado and confidence she  
possessed in the past. 

"It's me Villanelle." Eve wonders what she's been through since they last were in each other's presence that's made her like this. 

"Good." She laughs nervously, trying to break some of the tension between them. 

"Listen Eve...I need to see you."

"Well, you know where I live. What's stopping you?" Eve points out. She carefully holds the phone in the crook of her shoulder as she sets out cleaning the cut from her shaving accident.

"You would let me?" Villanelle sounds genuinely surprised, and God, she'd been so right...

Eve does wish she was here. In recent nights, she'd found herself imagining that if she hoped hard enough, Villanelle would simply materialize right in her apartment.

"After Rome. You would still want to be around me?" The question is laced with an uncharacteristic guilt, leaving Eve to wonder again just what the hell has happened to the the assassin. 

Clearly she's been on her own journey of discovery over the past year. 

Eve's shoulder throbs with the mention of Rome and she sighs deeply in resignation.

"I think...I think I'm just now figuring all that out for myself, Villanelle. But I know I'm not angry with you."

There's an audible sigh of relief from the other end of the line, and with it, a release of tension that Eve hadn't realized had been shrouding them. 

It's evident just through Villanelle's demeanor during this call that she deeply regrets hurting Eve. But Eve can't say she didn't have it coming after Paris. 

More water under the bridge between them.

"So you'll meet me then?" Villanelle requests again.

"Yeah, I'll meet you." Eve answers, weary. She's tired. Tired of denial. Tired of the cat and mouse between them. Tired of hurt. 

She just wants to give in to her feelings....if Villanelle still feels the same after all this time apart. 

"Great!" Villanelle seems to perk up at that. "I'll text you the address."


End file.
